Forgiveness
by Aqua Burst 07
Summary: Just before Yugi and his friends depart to Duellist Kingdom, Yami takes over Yugi's body in order to visit Kaiba while he's in coma in order to get some things off of his chest.


**Hey guys, and welcome to another one shot. I got this idea awhile back when I was talking with Youngbountygirl, so I decided to write it. Also, this takes place in the manga universe.**

 **Also, while I know Kaiba was wheel chair bound in his mansion in the manga after he was mind crushed, I decided to alter this so he's in a bed to make it more realistic.**

 **Thanks Youngbountygirl for helping me out with this one and letting me write your idea, too.**

* * *

The Other Yugi walked down a hallway inside the Kaiba Manson with an Iris plant, which was in a pot filled with dirt, in his hand. The Other Yugi was still surprised he got past all the guards. Then again, it wasn't too difficult for him to do so. He was the King of Games, after all.

He took over Yugi's body while Yugi was asleep. Normally, would've never done something like this, but he felt like he had do this. While Yugi was awake, he heard that Kaiba Corp was going bankrupt. He couldn't help but feel a tad guilty for it.

Yugi visited Kaiba a few times in the past ever since he was put into the coma, wanting to make sure that he was alright. And he wanted to do the same, especially since he wanted to get some things off of his chest for a while now. This might be the only chance he might do so in a long time.

Just a few hours before, Pegasus gave Yugi a tape, challenging him to a duel. He played in Yugi's place. Despite his efforts, he lost the duel and Pegasus captured Yugi's grandfather's soul. He still couldn't believe he let Yugi down like that. Pegasus then told him that in order to win Solomon's soul back, he had to go to the Duellist Kingdom Tournament. If he didn't do that, then none of this would've happened. However, the only thing he can do is fight and win his soul back.

When the Other Yugi entered Kaiba's room, he noticed Kaiba lying on a bed while medical equipment was darted around him. He heard that the best doctors in the world sometimes came to treat Kaiba, and they thought Kaiba would never turn back to normal. In fact, some of them thought he would spend the rest of his life in this state. The Other Yugi knew the truth – he gave him another penalty during the Death T tournament. This time it put Kaiba into a coma, so his mind could mend itself.

However, despite his judgement, he felt awful. He knew his first penalty game resulted in Kaiba having terrible nightmares and possibly made him a bit looney. He learnt through Yugi's friends that his penalty games could put Yugi in danger, causing him to be put in jail or the Loony Bin…as Joey calls it. While he did it in order to protect Yugi and his friends, was it the right course of action? Did he just make things worse?

Setting the Iris plant down on the table beside Kaiba's bed, he let out a sigh. Strangely, a part of him felt a strange connection with Kaiba, but he had no idea why he felt that way. He felt concern and respect for him. It was similar to the bond between Yugi and the rest of his friends. It felt strange to Other Yugi. Usually, when Other Yugi felt any connection to his friends, it would be shared through Yugi. This, however, was more personal and something that was only between him and Kaiba. Yugi had no involvement in it, especially since Yugi did not like Kaiba at all.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I am not sure whether or not you can hear this, but I want to get this off of my chest. I am sorry about the first penalty game. Mokuba told me that, since that day, you've been having severe nightmares every night. I had no idea what you went through in the past or what your old life with Gozoburo was truly like. I feel like I put you through even more misery doing that. Penalty games aren't meant to do harm, but to teach the criminals a lesson... my judgement was way off.

"To be honest, I'm so confused. Everyone sees me as the 'other' Yugi, and I'm fine with that, but... it doesn't make sense to me. I have been taught these Shadow Games somewhere and... I feel as though there's another life I once lived. I don't know. The only life I know is Yugi's, and I wish it was simple as living his life, but... I don't know... I feel... lost. In complete darkness."

The Other Yugi stared blankly, as if in thought before he shook it out. He snapped out of it, and then placed his focus back on Kaiba.

"Anyways, I did the penalty games to protect Yugi's friends and other loved ones. If it were Mokuba, you would've done the same."

The Other Yugi got of his chair before he fixed his gaze on Kaiba once more. "Before I leave, I want to say I want to have a rematch. This time, without anyone's lives at stake. You're the first opponent I've faced that isn't afraid to challenge me. I've been wanting to play a real game that doesn't risk anyone's lives... that's like how Yugi and Joey play games during school. I'd like for us to duel like that. No penalty games, no magic, none of that.

"My friends don't believe it, but I think you're a good person. Every single one of us has fears, even fears of showing weakness. I can relate to that. I won't hold anything that happened in Death T, and will take on your challenge anytime, anywhere. We can be like friendly rivals, respect each other. Knowing you, you probably wouldn't consider friendship, but... I know you'll be fine with just friendly rivals."

With that, the Other Yugi walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 **\- O-**

Cracking his eyes open, Kaiba saw sunlight pouring into the room from the window. Medical machinery was darted all around the room.

Kaiba sat up, feeling his head pounding. How long had he been out for? What happened while he was out?

"Ah, Mister Kaiba," he heard Roland say. Kaiba shifted his gaze towards the door to see Roland standing there. "Glad to see you are awake."

Kaiba did not respond, still trying to think straight. He tried to remember the last thing he did before passing out. There was Death T, the Shadow Game, Mokuba... Mokuba. Kaiba almost felt speechless at the fact he actually trapped his own little brother in that duel box full of duel monsters like that. It was all, because of some pointless revenge. Had he lost himself to obsession?

"Where do you want me to put all the gifts, Mister Kaiba?" Roland asked.

"Scrap the ones involved with the Big Five and I don't care what you do with the rest."

He nodded. "Okay."

Glancing to the side, Kaiba spotted some purple blooming flowers in a pot filled with soil on the table beside his bed. His eyes lit up as he noticed a card with a "I'm sorry" written in big letters. He opened it, and saw the name on the card. His eyes furrowed both in confusion, trying to remember something. He slowly refolded the card, ripping it off of the stem it was connected to.

"Roland!" Kaiba called out.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to look at the young CEO. "Yes, Mister Kaiba?"

"Can you place this in the green house?"

With a nodded of his head, Roland said, "Okay."

Roland couldn't help, but notice some sort of light behind Kaiba's eyes that he had never noticed before. He looked at the plant, wondering if Mokuba gave it to Kaiba. Though, there was no name from him. If Mokuba did order some flowers, why would he place an "I'm sorry" on the card, and wouldn't he or Hobson be the first to know about it? His eyes lit up, concluding that maybe, somehow, Kaiba had finally managed to make a real friend that cared for his wellbeing more than his money.

Kaiba paused for moment. He looked around the room, not seeing any sign of his brother. Where was he? What happened to him?

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba asked firmly.


End file.
